


Prima Colazione

by Loveless85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless85/pseuds/Loveless85
Summary: Eccomi qui con una breve serie di shot in cui Remus spiega come Dora gli prepara la colazione ogni mattina... Racconti senza pretese dal punto di vista di un Mannaro innamorato. Lasciate traccia del vostro passaggio,please!!!!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Prima Colazione

Sono appena le sette di mattina,ma in cucina sembra che stia passando un branco intero di Lupi Mannari in cerca di cibo. Pero’ li dentro c’è solo Ninfadora.  
Già. Gli è venuta la fissa che deve prepararmi la colazione alla maniera babbana.   
Oggi vi spiego come fa a preparare il caffé. Se sopravvivo, nei prossimi giorni vi spiegero’ il resto del vassoio che mi porta in camera.  
Bene.  
Il caffé.  
Prima di tutto entra in cucina ancora addormentata, con gli occhi chiusi e sbadigliano a livelli di slogatura mascellare.  
Solitamente inciampa nella prima sedia che incontra sul suo cammino a linea semicurva, cadendo lunga distesa sul pavimento ed iniziando ad imprecare contro Merlino e a tutte le sedie della casa.  
Una volta che riesce a rimettersi sulle gambe, dopo svariati tentativi falliti, riesce ad arrivare alla credenza quasi incolume.  
Apre tutti gli sportelli, non ricordandosi mai dove mette la moka.  
La prende senza rovesciare niente, poi la smonta nelle tre parti che la compongono.  
Raggiunge il lavello, riempie la caldaia di acqua fredda, e contemporaneamente riesce ad inondare mezza cucina, dopo svariate imprecazioni, chiude il rubinetto e posa la caldaia sul ripiano di marmo.  
Ricomincia la ricerca del barattolo del caffé, con annessa apertura e chiusura di tutti gli sportelli possibili ed immaginabili della cucina.  
Una volta afferrato solitamente riesce ad aprirlo senza rovesciarne il contenuto, ma questa mattina non sono stato così fortunato, dai rumori che sento credo che stia combinando un mezzo disastro, ma è lo stesso. La amo così com’è, pasticciona.  
Riprendiamo la nostra preparazione del caffé…  
Ecco…è appena riuscita ad aprire il barattolo.  
Una volta che ha messo il filtro, incastrandolo nella caldaia, lo riempie di caffé, ovviamente sparpagliandolo per mezzo ripiano e sul pavimento. Posa il barattolo aperto sul ripiano e richiude la moka con l’ultimo componente, stringendo bene.  
Si avvicina con circospezione ai fornelli, come se da un momento all’altro un Ungano Spinato potesse saltare fuori dagli ugelli del gas, e lo accende, e il tutto senza cadere per terra o rovesciare niente.  
Attende che il caffé sia pronto e nel mentre, comincia a riordinare il caos che ha creato nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Il caffé è quasi pronto, e una sedia intralcia il suo cammino a pochi metri da esso. Come ogni mattina la sento mentre cade di nuovo a terra ed inizia a ridere, vedendosi buffa.  
Finalmente la caffettiera produce il suono tipico di quando il caffé è pronto.  
Spegne il fornello, stando attenta a non scottarsi.  
Prende una tazza da sopra al lavello, e tornando ai fornelli scivola, ma miracolosamente riesce a rimanere sulle gambe.  
Con una presina prende la caffettiera e versa il suo liquido aromatico nella mia tazza preferita.  
Per oggi ha evitato l’ustione di secondo grado…  
Ecco, forse oggi riesco anche a berlo caldo…


End file.
